


The Sith from Dathomir

by EdenSummers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic!Maul, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Western AU, farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenSummers/pseuds/EdenSummers
Summary: Ji'Nora is a Keshiri slave serving on a farm on the frontier. Her life was simple until her master dragged in an injured Zabrak that is lucky to still be breathing. Everything about him screams danger. So, why is Ji'Nora so determined to help him?Maul is on the run. After assassinating Sheriff Jin, he was injured by the Sheriff's Deputy in a duel. He finds himself being helped by a Keshiri woman on a farm on the backside of nowhere. Maul knows he needs to return to his Master to get new orders. But why does he delay his departure when he knows the new Sheriff is out for blood?
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. Self Preservation

“Ji’Nora! Where is that girl at?” a rotund human male bellowed.

A Keshiri woman shot up out of bed and reached for a house coat. She raced down the ladder to the floor below as the human, her Master, Kadex, dragged in a limp form through the doorway. “Ji’Nora, help me get him to the back room!” 

She rushed to grab the unconscious person underneath their arm to sling it over her shoulder. The person growled in pain and the objects in the room began to shake violently. Yellow eyes glowed from underneath the hood and Ji’Nora saw white teeth clenched beneath a cruel snarl. 

‘Is. . is their teeth sharpened?’ What had Kadex gotten into this time?

“Sir, where did you-”

“Later, girl! We need to get him to stop bleeding now!” Kadex panted as we quickly dragged the stranger through the house. We burst into the back room that served as a washroom. There was a long table in the corner that Kadex grabbed and pulled it to the center of the room. This last exertion was too much for the human and he promptly shoved the swaying body for Ji’Nora to place on the table. After a few seconds of fumbling of limbs and several huffs later, the injured man was placed haphazardly on the table.

Ji’Nora began removing the swaths of black fabric that this being seemed to be wrapped in, trying to find the source of the bleeding that was rapidly soaking the cloth. A long cylindrical object fell from the robes and hit the wood floor with a metallic clank. She looked down at the floor and gasped before looking to Kadex, who was still panting at the end of the table. “Kadex, is that a-”

“Lightsaber, yes. Now, fix him, Ji’Nora!” Kadex’s face was flushed red.

With a shake of her head, Ji’Nora went back to the task of removing the cloth. She was surprised to see black and red skin with intricate patterns. The source of the bleeding was a long slash that stretched from their left hip bone to their right shoulder. There were burn marks along the wound, as if it had been cauterized in a rush. However, the middle of the wound was bleeding freely and the flesh around it was raised and swollen. The infection must have split the wound back open.

Shedding the housecoat, Ji’Nora wadded it up to put pressure on the wound. “We need to close the wound again.”

Kadex was bending down to pick up the lightsaber. When he did, he held it in his hands with a look of awe.

“Kadex!” Ji’Nora repeated, exasperated. He jumped at her tone and looked to her. “Get the sewing kit or something!”  
Ji’Nora turned her attention back to the body on the table. Their blood was soaking the housecoat and was staining her light purple hands, so she began to press harder in hopes that it would slow the flow of bleeding. 

Those yellow eyes opened in a flash and the body surged forward to a sitting position. The cloak stayed on the table and a horned man was revealed. He was a Zabrak with black and red tattoos with the same geometric patterns on his chest. The mirror and several other things exploded, shards of porcelain and glass flying in all directions.

“Let. Go. Of. Me.” the Zabrak hissed, there was a wild look in his eyes. Like an animal that was backed into a corner and the only way out was to fight. 

‘Your wound is open again. If I do that, you’ll die.” Ji’Nora said, attempting to push the injured man back down. Surprisingly, he went down without much resistance as he groaned in pain. Blood began to leech past the housecoat. “Look, now you’ve opened the wound further.” she scolded. “I’ll never get the bleeding stopped now.”

The Zabrak snarled and closed his eyes. At first, Ji’Nora thought he had passed out from pain again. Until she noticed that the blood had stopped flowing and she cautiously moved the now drenched housecoat and saw no new blood pooling. In fact, the blood seemed to move back into his body. She gasped and began to back away.

Kadex crashed back into the washroom and looked around at all the shattered glass. “Ji’Nora! What in the blazes hap-”

“Give her the sewing kit. Now.” The Zabrak barked, his eyes still closed.

Kadex gaped and the sewing kit was shoved into her hands. 

“I have stopped the bleeding. Now sew me up.”

“H-how-”

“Nevermind how!” He snarled again. 

With shaking hands, Ji’Nora opened the sewing kit and began to prepare the needle and thread. Kadex seemed to have gotten over his shock because he gave her a bottle of disinfectant. “T-the thread I have will be too thin. You’ll have to stay still for-”

“I know how to care for myself. Now, sew me up.”

Ji’Nora made stitches as quickly as she could. Before she had been sent out to work for Kadex when she was ten, she had watched her mother give stitches to her numerous brothers whenever they got injured at work. 

“Men have no self preservation, Ji’Nee.” Her mother had said off-handedly when Ji’Nora had asked why her brothers had gotten hurt so often. Her eldest brother, Nareem, laughed before he hissed when mother began to sew up his hand. It wouldn’t be until later that Ji’Nora began to understand why her family had to work so hard and in such dangerous places. 

Nothing had been more confusing than when Kadex had been dragging her to his speeder and her mother’s only answer to her cries for help were with tears of her own. At ten, so sheltered she had been, Ji’Nora hadn’t known what being a slave had meant. It wasn’t just a term that people addressed her family as, but something far worse. 

She had been bought to help Kadex with the harvest. There had been more slaves like her back then, but Kadex was forced to sell them about two years ago. Now it was just Kadex and Ji’Nora, farming all seasons and tending to the animals. 

The wound was closed now and she finished caring for him by covering it with bandages. She was surprised not to see some blood coming through the bandage. The Zabrak still had his eyes closed but was now muttering in a strange language between gritted teeth. 

Assured of the danger of him bleeding out had passed, Ji’Nora left him in the washroom to go out and talk to Kadex. She went out to the dining and kitchen area, but was surprised to see it empty. He must have went outside for whatever reason.

The excitement of the night and her exhaustion hit her all at once. She could barely keep her eyes open and knew she would be caring for the Zabrak on top of her daily chores. All the fires had gone out as well, leaving a chill that Ji’Nora could have ignored if she had her house coat. She looked to the ladder in the corner of the kitchen that lead to her attic room. Tomorrow would be long.

‘Do Zabraks get cold?’ Ji’Nora had never met a Zabrak, so she didn’t know. And given the reaction she got from trying to ask him questions, let alone speak to him, she figured the Zabrak would never tell her if he did. 

She climbed the ladder and retrieved her blanket. At the opening to the stairs, she hesitated before turning back to her bed and grabbing her pillow as well. ‘Those horns might also make it uncomfortable for him to lay down. Plus, he wouldn’t be able to scratch the table.’ she reasoned to herself.

When she got to the door to the washroom, she posed to knock before the Zabrak said, “What are you doing?” The door muffled it but she heard him.

Ji’Nora opened the door, “I thought you might be cold, so I brought you a blanket and a pillow for your head.” From this angle, she could see the horns on the back of his head put his neck in a weird position. 

“I am not cold.”

She walked closer to him and saw his flesh had broken out into goose-bumps. “Well, I’m cold so you must be too.” Ji’Nora threw the blanket over him. “And you can’t tell me you don’t feel your neck straining.”

The Zabrak scoffed before wincing.

Ji’Nora held up the pillow. “Can I put it underneath your head?”

His eyes opened to stare at her as if gauging her motives. Minutes seemed to pass before he gritted his teeth and nodded in agreement. 

As gently as she could, Ji’Nora lifted him slightly before sliding the pillow underneath him. “There.”

“I am not a child.” He spat.

“I never said you were, has no one ever been kind to you?” she asked. 

“Kindness is a tool for ulterior motives.”

“Hmm, and I thought Kadex was the most grim man I had ever met.” Ji’Nora mused. 

After leaving the washroom and climbing back to her room, Ji'Nora finally collapsed onto her bed. As she was drifting off to sleep, she tried to ignore the errant thoughts racing through her head. 'I wonder if his eyes look like twins suns when he smiles?' Butterflies filled her stomach and she shook her head before throwing an arm over her eyes. Her face began to heat when she realized that the Zabrak was in fact attractive to her. 'You don't even know him, plus, who knows what kind of trouble he's in?'

Where did this even come from? It can't be from her conversations with him. 

Maybe it was the expression of his face whenever she had placed the pillow underneath his head? As if he had been anticipating a blow, but was instead given a gentle touch. The surprise left his face as quickly as it had appeared and then he had snapped at her. 

'Maybe no one really had ever been kind to him?'


	2. Amethyst Hair

Maul woke to the excruciating pain in his torso. Every nerve ending felt as if it was on fire, especially on his abdomen. He absorbed the pain and used it to speed up his healing. 

At some point, he had fallen back asleep because nightmares flashed through his mind. Of his training and his master. Every mistake he made resulted in a blow to his stomach. 

His hands fumbled around to hold on to his lightsaber. Maul’s fingers simply could not keep his grip on his weapon. Each resounding thud and burst of pain brought him to his knees.

“Please, master. My hands- they are not working.” Maul pleaded. Lightning arched from his masters hands. The pain exploded and stretched over his entire body. “Master-”

“You have failed me for the last time, my apprentice.”

Maul jerked awake, only the pain followed him into consciousness. On instinct, he used the Force in attempt to ward off whoever was attacking him. The room rattled around him and he reached for his lightsaber only to find himself empty handed. 

“I swear Ji’Nora, if he destroys this house- Get in there before he blows us up!” an elevated male voice called.

Maul sensed someone rushing to his location and he tensed when the door flung open. He tried to throw an object at the intruder but all he heard was a gasp and the sound of shattering against the wall. “GET. OUT.”

The person hesitated before ignoring his order. “What’s wrong?” The voice was soft, almost pleasing to hear. 

Maul gritted his teeth and growled. He did not like having an unknown being near him when he was injured and he could not defend himself. No matter how soothing their voice was. ‘I cannot reveal weakness. I cannot reveal weakness.’

He was chanting that mantra over and over in his head when he felt a cool hand press to his forehead. Maul thrashed and attempted to escape the touch, which made his abdomen send pangs of agony through him. Maul cried out and felt himself begin to fall off the table before a set of cool hands caught him.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked before I-” the voice said. “I’m not going to hurt you. You have a fever and I’m going to help. Alright?” Another hand touched his forehead and Maul felt himself relax at the sensation against his heated skin. That was until he remembered he was still defenseless. 

“Le-leave me alone.” Maul protested. 

“I need to get your fever down. Would it help if I were to warn you when I’m going to do something?” the voice was calm and patient. 

Maul knew he was weak and any attempt to care for himself might do more harm than good. Memories of the voice began to resurface and he knew this was the woman who had tended to his wound. Still, the Force could be tricky and it could be someone trying to kill him. ‘As I have done so many others.’

He fought to open his eyes and saw the outline of a woman. Squinting to get a better look, he realized she was Keshiri. She had long dark purple hair that contrasted with the lavender color of her skin. From this distance, he could see her eyes were black. It was the same woman that had sewn up his wound and made sure he was comfortable.

“You may assist me, but make one wrong move. . .” Maul hesitated before adding. “And I will end you.”

“Like I said, I’ll warn you when I’m about to do something new.” she said. “First, I need to check your wound again. You have an infection and we have medicine for it but it depends how bad it is on how it’s applied.” 

Maul felt the blanket she had put over him the night before being removed. Her hands began taking off the bandages over his wound. He heard the Keshiri swear under her breath.

“It’s the thread that I used. It’s irritated the wound on top of the debris that must have been left in. But it seems that you have healed quickly, so I can remove the stitches and you should be fine. As long as you don’t move, that is.” she explained. “Do other Zabraks heal this fast?”

“No.”

“Hmm, too bad. The medicine I have that will get rid of the infection would be best for you to ingest, just to help fight it where it has spread to. I’ll be right back.” She turned to leave the room, closing the door firmly behind her. 

He heard the womans voice speaking in hushed tones with the unknown man. It made him uneasy that he was relying on these people, especially when he should be on the run. Maul had to get out of this place as soon as possible.

Some time later, the Keshiri returned with a foul smelling concoction. His lip smarted, hadn’t she said that he would have to drink this?

“I know it smells like fish that’s been left in the sun too long, but I’ve seen this herb work wonders. It’ll help bring down the swelling and your fever.” the woman said. “I’m going to help you sit up and drink.”

She came to the side of the table and set the cup down near his head. “If it’s alright, I’m going to grab underneath your arms and pull you up. It will pull at your stitches but they shouldn’t tear.”

The Keshiri did just as she said and he found himself in the sitting position. His abdomen still screamed in protest and he felt the tension of the stitches holding his skin together. She moved behind him by sitting partially behind him and grabbing the cup. 

“I can do it.” Maul said when she was about to bring the cup to his lips. He grabbed the cup with shaking hands and downed the liquid as quickly as possible. As it reached the back of his throat, he gagged but kept going. This was truly the most foul tasting liquid he had ever tasted, and he had tasted poisons. He finished the cup with a relieved gasp before gagging and coughing in disgust.

The woman helped him lay back down. She explained that she had also mixed in some pain suppressants and that they should kick in soon. Sure enough, a short while later his eyelids began to droop.

“I’ve got some cool water and a rag. Is it okay if I put it on your head?” she asked.

He appreciated whenever she asked before doing anything. It put him at ease and made him feel like he still had control of the situation. Maul nodded and a sigh escaped him when the cloth was pressed to his forehead.

He looked up at the woman who was still adjusting the rag to his head. Maul looked up, eyes heavy and realized that she was quite attractive. He had never seen a person with purple hair before.

She noticed him looking at her and she gave him a soft smile. “How are you feeling now, Zabrak?” Her eyes seemed to light up with the expression.

This is when he noticed that her eyes were not black, just a deep purple that was a shade or two lighter than her hair. If Maul had met her somewhere else, he would have talked to her and maybe even done a little bit more if she’d been willing. 

‘Master would never let you be distracted by her.’ 

But he thought her eyes were pretty.

And that made him scowl.


	3. Servitude

Ji’Nora drove the garden hoe into the ground, pulling the weeds around the bean plants. It was almost time for this seasons harvest as the hot summer months began to turn into cooler weather. She had been in this field all day, her hands and back had begun to ache hours ago. ‘If Kadex had remembered to get that weed repellent, I’d be done by now.’

She shook her head, there was no use in getting angry with him now. They had both been arguing for the past three days about their injured house guest. 

The Zabrak was healing quickly, in fact, he could be on his feet again in the next few days. Kadex was wanting to make him pay for helping him. Ji’Nora was arguing that they couldn’t do that because the Zabrak never asked for their help. Then Kadex countered with while that was true, he also wrecked the washroom. 

“He has a lightsaber, Kadex! How are you going to keep him here?” Ji’Nora had tried to explain to him. Kadex hadn’t been there each time when the Zabrak made the house shake and everything around him explode. Or seen the blood that had pouring from him return into his body. She had never seen anything like it. 

The man laying on that table was dangerous.

Why Kadex refused to see or understand that was beyond her. Human brains must still be developing. Or Kadex didn’t have one. Ji’Nora guessed the latter. 

With the final weed pulled, Ji’Nora sighed with relief. Strands of hair had escaped the braid she usually kept it in and the sweat made it stick to her face. Her muscles ached and she still needed to check to see if Kadex had fed the animals. She began to make her way out of the field and towards the house. Hopefully, the ten minute walk back would help her think of a way to knock some sense into Kadex.

The walk did help, until she got to the porch of the house and saw Kadex passed out in a chair. The plate he had brought out with his lunch still sat on the floor beside him. Which meant he fell asleep right after leaving her in the field so he could tend to the animals. That also meant that the animals hadn’t been fed or checked on since she did it this morning.

‘The Zabrak can have him.’

Ji’Nora turned on her heel and marched in the direction of the barn. The closer she got, the more she heard the sound of disgruntled Banthas that wanted to turn in for the night. She gritted her teeth and wished the Destructors would annihilate the exact spot Kadex inhabited. He always left all the work to her, even when she had been younger. Granted there had been a few other slaves like her, but the farm had been much bigger then. ‘I asked the Destructors to kill him then, too. So I could go home.’

She hadn’t seen or heard from her family since she was thirteen, of course those had been through holovids. Until they stopped suddenly. Not long after, Ji’Nora ran away for the first time. She had gotten all the way back home to find that her family had been sold after the processing factory had shut down. 

No one knew where they had been taken. Her mother and five brothers were somewhere she couldn’t follow. She grieved for them as if they had passed, even though thirteen more years had gone by. Ji’Nora had blamed Kadex because she would have been sold with her family if he hadn’t of bought her. When she was older, it had morphed into also blaming the ones who allowed her and her family to be sold in the first place. 

When the Banthas were fed and turned back into the field closer to the house, she headed back to the house. Ji’Nora’s hands stung from where she had cuts from sanding one of the baby Bantha’s horns. At least when she returned to the house Kadex was gone and the smell of food wafted from the windows.

She washed up in the kitchen and sat down to eat with Kadex. As usual, the meal passed in silence with Ji’Nora picking out the meat in her food. She had told Kadex several times that she didn’t eat meat and he had responded that he did. Therefore, she would too. When she went to clear the plates and tossed her meat into the composter, she relished the sigh in disgust he would give for the waste. 

Kadex went back outside on the porch and Ji’Nora went to take the Zabrak a plate of food. As had become routine, he said she could come in just as she had been posed to knock.

The Zabrak was sitting on the edge of the table which made Ji’Nora gasp. “What are you doing? You’re going to open your wound.” She scowled. “Again.”

He gave her a bored look, “My wound is healed.”

Her brows knit together, “Already healed?”

“That is what I said.”

“I heard that, but how? How come you heal so fast?” Ji’Nora sat the plate on the end of the table. She crossed over to the Zabrak. “Can I take off the band-”

He pulled off the bandage and sure enough, the wound was now a pink scar. 

“Why is your scar not red or black?” Ji’Nora asked. “Shouldn’t it be the same color as your skin?”

“These are tattoos.” the Zabrak replied, sliding off the table. This made Ji’Nora have to back up, but not before she noticed that the top of his head just reached her nose. How come she hadn’t noticed that before? That meant Kadex was also taller than him.

“Tattoos?” she questioned. Her eyes followed the patterns down his chest. Before she could stop herself she said, “I like them.”

The Zabrak arched a brow, “You like them?”

“Well, I thought they were just the color of your skin. I mean, how would I know any different. I’d never met a Zabrak before so it’s not like I have a base comparison-” She could feel the blood pooling in her face and knew she must be glowing a dark purple. “Are you not supposed to be complimented on them, because if so then I’m sorry. The Keshiri don’t like to be complimented on their clothing, at least they don’t in Keshtah-”

Earlier she prayed for the Destructors to kill Kadex, but now she prayed for them to bring the Great Calamity and zap her off the mortal coil. 

“Are you done?” he said, not unkindly. 

She nodded, “Quite.”

“Okay then.” he paused before saying, “Thank you.”

He brushed past her while she was trying not to melt into a puddle of embarrassment. 

“I can feel your embarrassment, there is no need for it.” 

Ji’Nora sputtered. “Feel my emb-”

“It is natural to find others attractive. Given that all you have is that human here with you, I could see why it might surprise you.” The Zabrak shrugged. “I also find things about you that are physically attractive.”

All the blood in her body must be rushing to her face. ‘Stop acting like a child, Ji’Nora!’ she scolded herself. But she had never been complimented before. And he said he found her physically attractive as well, so there was no need to be embarrassed. Now if her brain and body would get on board, that’d be great.

During that internal conflict on Ji’Nora’s end, the Zabrak had already crossed the room and was opening the door. 

Ji’Nora gasped, “Wait, wait. You can’t go out there yet! Kadex wants compensation for the washroom and all the supplies we used.”

He turned to her and the bored look crossed his face again. “Does he also expect you to pay him for working for him as well?”

Ji’Nora went silent and her gaze went to anywhere besides the Zabrak.

“He doesn’t pay you, does he?”

“No.”

“So you are a slave then?” the Zabrak said. “I didn’t know the Keshiri were on any slavers radars.”

“They are when there is a civil war. My people were skilled in many trades and we were more valuable because of that.” Ji’Nora said. 

“Your family were farmers then?” he probed.

“No, they were potters. My surname is Babhla, which means bowl in Kesh.” 

“Ji’Nora Babhla?” 

She nodded. “Zabraks have names, too, right?” 

The Zabrak stiffened and turned to face her fully. “I am Maul.”

“No surname?”

“No.”

There was more he wasn’t telling her, she knew that. She was still surprised that he told her his name in the first place. “Maul is nice.”

“Like my tattoos?” Maul smirked and turned on his heel to leave.

Ji’Nora grinned and said under her breath. “Just like your tattoos.”


	4. These Hands

The rain falling outside should have helped Maul focus, so he could contact his master. He was sitting in an open mouth cave that was near the human Kadex’s farm. 

Drip.

His face twitched as a raindrop fell on top of his head. ‘Breathe in, breathe out.’

Drip.

‘In, out, in, ou-’

Another drop fell on his head. His teeth grinded together and a growl began in his chest. 

Drip.

His master must have heard about Jin. Maul completed his mission and he assumed that he would have already gotten a new assignment by now. As his master had told him many, many times, “The Sith never sleep.”

Maul refocused and attempted to make the connection once again. He could feel his body relax and felt the coldness in his body begin to turn frigid. ‘Finally!’ Maul thought to himself.

Drip.

The sound of a lightsaber igniting echoed through the cave that was then followed by the blade demolishing the stone walls around him. Maul let the anger flow through him and he held onto it like a lifeline. 

He had been trying for an entire week to contact his Master. Counting the time he had been on the run, nearly dying, and recuperating, it had been over a month since he last checked in. ‘Master could have contacted me at any time, why haven’t I heard from him?’ Panic began to build inside him. ‘What if I’ve been excommunicated from the Sith?’

Maul looked at his hands, worn from years of handling his lightsaber. All he has ever known is violence. He was made to be someone's worst nightmare. ‘What is the point of my life if I can’t do what I was born to do?’

His head snapped to the mouth of the cave when he heard a voice humming softly. ‘Ji’Nora.’ It was close to sundown, she must be coming back from the field. Maul’s hands closed and his arms fell to his sides. The coldness that usually permeated his body warmed slightly.

The song she was humming was one that he had heard coming from a Keshiri temple in Coruscant. He did not understand peoples need to create mythical beings to explain the Force. It was simply something that couldn’t be explained. But that made him wonder if she still followed her people’s religion or did she hum it only when she was lonely?

He had left the night they had talked. Ji’Nora had been on his mind more than he would like to admit. Maul had always taken care of himself, his Master had seen to that. But having someone help him and tend to him had created a yearning for something he couldn’t name? Gentleness? Patience? A softness that he knew he could never replicate?

Anger, hatred, pain, these were what he was comfortable with. He knew them, expected them.

She came into sight of the cave and he allowed himself to rest his gaze on her. Her hair was braided with pieces falling out after a hard days work. She wore a linen tunic and leggings with a pair of boots that were coated in mud. The human wasn’t with her, which made Maul assume that he rarely operated his own farm. 

There were so many things that he didn’t know about her. Besides that she was a Keshiri slave that liked his tattoos and name. That made him chuckle. 

He liked her eyes and he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy that she was taller than him. 

‘If that human wasn’t working her to death, I could talk to her again.’

It would make sense for him to stay here. This was far removed from any major city and the Jedi Kenobi would never suspect he’d sign on to manual labor at a random farm. All he had to do was make sure Kadex and Ji’Nora never found out he was on the run. This was a worthy plan until his Master contacted him.

He waited until the sun had set to approach the house. His hand was on the door knob, ready to open before he thought better of it. It wasn’t a good idea to just barge into the house as he would have normally. 

So, for the first time in his life, Maul knocked on the door.

He heard the sound of footsteps and the door cracked open slightly to reveal half of Ji’Nora’s face. 

She gasped and opened the door. “Maul! We thought you had left the area already!” Ji’Nora said in a hushed tone. She stepped outside on the porch with him and closed the door behind her. 

“Not quite yet. I thought of what you said about repaying the human and you for your services.” Maul said. 

Her brows scrunched together, something Maul was noticing she did often. “Maul, you don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I have noticed that he doesn’t help you on the farm. While I don’t know anything about farming, I can learn. I am also a skilled mechanic and there are several pieces of equipment on the farm that I could have working again in no time.” He pointed out. 

“I know him, Maul. If you start paying off your debt that he thinks you owe him, Kadex will just find more things to pin on you.” Ji’Nora bit her lip. “You’d be stuck here.”

There was an unspoken “like me” that hung in the air.

Maul gestured to himself, “Ji’Nora look at me.”

Her eyes met his.

“Do you really think that human could keep me here if I wanted to leave?” 

The corner of her lip lifted slightly. “I suppose not. But you’ll have to talk to Kadex.”

He followed her into the house, smelling the dinner one of them had made. Maul hadn’t eaten in a few days due to attempting to meditate. There was a plate that was completely clean and one that had a pile of meat that remained untouched. His mouth watered.

“Kadex, it’s the Zabrak.” Ji’Nora called. 

The man walked into the kitchen, “Well, well, look who’s returned.”

‘Probably not the best not to kill your new employer after the first sentence he speaks.’ Maul told himself when his anger stirred at the human’s tone. ‘If he only knew who he was talking to. . .’

“I come with an offer to work for you to repay my debt.” Maul said after unclenching his jaw. “I am not experienced with farming but I am in mechanics. All I ask is that I’m housed and fed.”

“Of course, of course! We’ve needed a mechanic for quite some time. Ji’Nora is useless in that department.” Kadex said, he laughed at his own joke.

Maul’s eyes narrowed. He should have known this man would test his razor thin patience. “I’ll assist Ji’Nora and work on the machines.”

Kadex cleared his throat. “Sounds good to me. You can sleep in the attic, Ji’Nora will show you where a mattress can be found.”

Maul noticed that Ji’Nora’s ears had begun to turn purple. He used the Force and could feel her embarrassment coming off of her in waves. Why would she be embarrassed about this?

After speaking with the human, Maul followed Ji’Nora up into the attic. The room was small, with a mattress, pillow and blanket already resting on the floor. There was a book on the floor along with a small crate that looked to be holding clothes. A muddy pair of boots sat at the entrance to the room. 

‘This is her room.’

“I can sleep somewhere else.” Maul said.

“And sleep in the barn with the Banthas? I’ll get you a mattress. I don’t have another blanket or pillow, but Kadex could buy them the next time we go into town.” Ji’Nora said. “I don’t mind sharing, it’s just I’ve been the only one up here for quite some time.”

“I don’t need a pillow or a blanket.” All true, he could usually ignore the heat and the cold. “The mattress will be enough.”

“Are you sure? The evenings are going to keep getting colder.” Ji’Nora stated. 

“I am sure.”

She nodded and went to get him a mattress. “These haven’t been used in years.”

“I have lived in worse.” Maul said, trying to reassure her.

“You have?” her tone was sad.

That made him pause. He hadn’t meant to make her upset on his account. “It is in the past, Ji’Nora.”

They went back downstairs where Maul finally got to eat while Ji’Nora disappeared somewhere into the house. Sometime later, the human came in from outside and sat down at the table with Maul. After hours of a one sided conversation that Maul answered with grunts, it was an acceptable hour to retire to the attic room.

Ji’Nora was in a nightshirt that reached her calves, she was curled up near the lamp in the room reading the book that Maul had spotted near her bed. She looked up and went to shut her book.

“You can keep reading. I am going to turn in.” Maul said.

“I’ll only be up for a little while longer. I usually wake up early to get the day started.” She said. 

“Kadex wants me to start working on one of the haulers first thing. But I’ll join you in the field sometime tomorrow.” Maul said. “You have your work cut out for you. I was not joking when I said I have no idea how to farm.”

Ji’Nora smiled, “That’s why you have me, Maul.”

Ah, if only he smiled. He would’ve smiled right back to her. Maul went to lay down on his mattress, which was in the opposite corner of Ji’Nora’s bed. 

“Goodnight, Maul.”

His eyes had been closed but they reopened as he thought of how to respond. “Goodnight?”

That seemed to be the right thing to say as she said nothing else. The only sounds were of her turning pages and the insects outside.

Maul found himself startled out of sleep sometime later. The room was dark and he sensed someone approaching him. He braced to protect himself until he realized it was Ji’Nora.

The whisper of fabric reached his ears before he felt the blanket being stretched out over him. She fixed it so it covered his chest and feet before she moved off. The wood floor creaked before she reached her mattress and fell in. 

He had the overwhelming urge to give her the blanket back. Why would she give him her blanket? The familiar scent of her clung to the fabric and he found himself relaxing even more. No doubt she’d argue with him if he tried to give it back. He’d wait until tomorrow then.

Maul’s rest was fitful. Nightmares plagued him more than they ever had. Most were of his Master or his Sith training. It was a few hours before dawn that Maul decided to rise. 

He got up from his mattress and prepared to go downstairs. The blanket was still on his mattress and he looked over to where Ji’Nora was still sleeping. 

The feeling he experienced when he spread the blanket over her was one that he couldn’t describe. His hands brushed her skin accidentally and he felt shocks at the caress. Practically leaping away from Ji’Nora, he made his way downstairs.

As he walked outside, he looked down at his hands. Earlier he had thought they could only do harm or cause pain. But just then they had done something. . .soft. . .and kind.

Maybe these hands were capable of more?


	5. Questions Unanswered

The whirring of the droid that was trailing behind her brought a smile to Ji’Nora’s face. ‘It’s only half past noon and I’m done with the fields?’

The past month had been the best in recent memory for her. With Maul getting all the machinery into working order again, all the jobs on the farm became much easier to do. The harvest had already passed and the profit from the season was higher than the farm had seen in years. Having Maul and Kadex, who only helped during harvest, meant that none of the vegetables went to waste sitting in the field. 

About a week later, Maul had shown her the droid he had built for her. It was equipped with several farming implements that Ji’Nora had yet to use. ‘But if the tiller is any indication, this has to be the best droid on this side of nowhere.’

She sighed as she thought of the good fortune that had taken place since Maul had been dragged into her life. 

Maul usually started his day before dawn by going to one of the empty barns that he had turned into a workshop. Most days she’d hear the sound of clanking or see sparks flying from the barns’ open door. Before the field droid had been done, Maul would stop and join her in the fields. 

Teaching him about agriculture has proven to be a difficult task. 

Oh, he’s fine with the manual labor of course, but Ji’Nora was noticing that he lacked the patience that farming required. He liked seeing the results of his work quickly, she could tell by the satisfied look on his face when he showed her the droid. 

Once the harvest was over, all there was to do in the field was preparing the field for the next seasons crops. She had shown Maul how to do it, but with the droid, Ji’Nora was always finished by the time Maul would have come to help her anyway. Thankfully, he also had skills in caring for the Bantha’s that he had taken over so she didn’t have to. 

She swore that she had seen him petting one of the babies of the herd one time but she’d never tell. Just as she wouldn’t tell about the cantankerous old Loth cat that she had seen him sneak bits of food to as well. The small animal had never let Ji’Nora get within ten feet of it, but now she could find it purring at Maul’s feet when he was in the workshop. 

With all the help, they both had been able to call it a day early on. Maul would disappear for a few hours to an undisclosed location but would always come back just before supper. Ji’Nora also took this time to go and read her book. It was an old book that was full of Keshiri proverbs and told the history of the Skyborn. It had been the last thing her mother had given her right before her family had disappeared.. 

“Six generations of your foremothers owned this book. They had seen adversity just as we have. Use their words to raise your own daughter, just as I have used them to raise you, Ji’Nee.” 

Ji’Nora had been delighted to see that her foremothers had left commentaries in the book. Almost like a journal. She had read their words over and over again, finding new meanings each time. Knowing that they had survived war, sickness, disasters, and slavery themselves helped her through the hard days. 

By supper, Maul would return and they’d sit down to eat with Kadex. The meals were silent with Ji’Nora pushing the meat to the far edges of her plate. Then they’d clean up.

After supper, Maul and Ji’Nora would go back out to bring in the Bantha’s for the night. This is usually where they would talk. Well, at least Ji’Nora did. Most of their conversations consisted of Maul asking a question about her and her answering. She was learning that it was much harder to get answers out of him.

So far she knew he was a Zabrak from Dathomir, his tattoos did hurt when he got them, yes he filed his teeth, and yes his horns keep growing. There were some questions he refused to answer, like how he got his lightsaber and what was he doing before he got hurt.

Ji’Nora didn’t like to speculate, but a Jedi would not be so tight lipped about their past. The probability of Maul being a Sith was high enough to make her worried that someone might come for him eventually. 

The house was drawing closer and Ji’Nora looked towards Maul’s workshop, where a faint metallic whirring of sonic drill could be heard. She looked back up at the sun, she had time to talk to him for a little while.

She approached the open barn doors and saw Maul hunched over his work table. The speeder engine parts were neatly placed on the table.

“How’s the engine?” Ji’Nora asked.

“It was filthy and desperately needs to be rebuilt.” Maul replied. “How long was this speeder out of commission for?”

“As far as I know, it hasn’t worked in over a decade. Neelix, he worked here at one point, was able to get it running sometimes but never for long. But it made an awful, awful sound when he did. Then it’d smoke this whole barn up.” she said. Ji’Nora spotted the cat curled up at Maul’s feet and she fought a grin. “I always wondered what was wrong with it, but none of us knew how to figure it out.”

Maul looked up from the engine. “I could show you what was wrong with it if you wanted.”

Ji’Nora walked over to look over Maul’s shoulder. Once she was able to see he picked up these thin metal rings.

“This is a piston ring. It keeps the seal around the pistons so oil doesn’t spill from the engine. These are new ones that I smelted, the old ones were damaged severely.That’s why it was smoking. The engine was hot and the oil overflow hit it causing it to burn.”

“And then smoke.”

“Precisely. This,” He indicated to a thicker cylindrical piece of metal. “Is one of the engine bearings. This particular one supports the camshafts of the upper part of the engine. When it goes bad, it can cause that knocking sound you heard.”

“And you’re rebuilding it so you can replace all of these?” Ji’Nora asked.

“Yes, that and this is an old speeder. It will improve the speed, fuel consumption, and the vehicle will last even longer.” Maul said. He looked outside then back to Ji’Nora. “I didn’t even realize what time it was. Do you need help in the field?”

“No, I finished early thanks to the droid. I haven’t had this much free time since I came here.” She said, crossing her arms and moving to lean against the table beside him.

“How old were you?”

“Ten. My mother tried to keep me with her as long as she could but her Master told her that if I didn’t start working soon, he would sell me.” she said. “But the job they would had me doing was too dangerous so she tried to wait a little longer. Then Kadex showed up and brought me here.”

Maul was silent before he revealed, “I was taken from my mother too. I was so young, I do not remember her.”

“Were you a slave too?”

“No.”

“Then why did they take you?”

“You are intelligent, Ji’Nora. I imagine you already know why.” Maul said, returning to his work on the engine.

Ji’Nora was silent for a long while before saying softly. “I’ve heard stories about the Sith, but I never thought I’d meet one.”

Maul’s hands paused before he turned to her. “You are in no danger from me.”

She turned more towards him and their eyes met. “Because I helped you?”

“People have helped me before. But you. . .” He stopped mid sentence. His eyes had taken on a softness that she hadn’t saw in him before.

Ji’Nora drew closer to him, ignoring her erratic heartbeat. His hands reached for hers. “Wh-”

“Why haven’t the animals been tended to yet?” Kadex bellowed from the direction of the house.

Ji’Nora jumped and Maul’s face contorted into a mask of rage. “However, your Masters days are numbered.” He spat at the word Master. He leapt from the stool at his work table and stalked out of the door. “I will tend to the animals.”

“Wait, Maul, can’t we talk about this?” Ji’Nora asked, her mind still reeling on how quickly his mood had changed. 

He stopped to turn back to her. “Not now, not when I am this angry.”

She didn’t know how long she stood in the barn after he left before she shook her head and went to go towards the house. He was the most complicated man she had ever met. Maul was now a confirmed Sith, which meant he was capable, and no doubt has, committed acts of tremendous violence in the quest for power. But those eyes had melted to a warm gold when he had reached for her before they turned into a yellow inferno to match his anger. 

Was it naive of her to take his promise that he’d never hurt her? He knew her but until now, she hadn’t been able to get him to talk about himself. 

She thought of the nights before Kadex had gotten supplies for Maul. He would go to sleep before her and she’d give him her blanket. She'd awaken every morning with the blanket around her. It had bothered her that first night when he said he had survived worse. As if all the things that had happened to him in those past few weeks were just his life. Now that she knew he was Sith, and if the rumors were to be believed, his injuries would have not even touched the suffering he would have endured during his training. 

With all the questions she still had for him, Ji’Nora knew for sure that whatever Maul was, he was definitely complicated.


	6. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Maul stormed a direct path to the barn, trying to ignore the urge to kill the human. He had lost count how many times the man had come close to death in the last month Maul had been here. 

Ji’Nora had been so close, he almost imagined that she wanted to be close to him. Even after she had figured out he was a Sith. In his experience that usually turned women away from him. ‘What if she only pretends to be interested because she’s afraid of me?’

Maul reached the barn and rubbed his face with his palms. His mind was still reeling from how close Ji’Nora had been to him. Never in his life had he been so effected by the mere presence of a woman. The past month had only made those feelings stronger.

His days were spent thinking of her, even when he was focused on his work. Maul usually compiled a list of questions by midday that he’d ask her when she returned from the fields. What was her family like? Did she remember Kesh? Did she really like to farm or was that because she had too? 

She was the youngest of six, of which she was the only girl. Her brothers were all much older than her, the closest in age being ten when she had been born. Ji’Nora had been extremely close to her mother and Maul wanted to know more about her. But she always became sad when she spoke of her family so he tried to avoid the subject.

Ji’Nora’s favorite thing to grow were flowers. He had asked what the practical use of growing flowers was, she had said there was none. Just that she liked them. 

The next morning, he had gotten her some but the human had said something to irritate him.

The flowers hadn’t survived Maul’s grip. They became all smushed and wilted. So, Maul had fed them to the Bantha’s instead. That same day he started to build her the droid to help her in the field. He didn’t know the merit of flowers but seeing her light up when he had shown her the droid made him want to pick some more for her. 

His master would think he was pathetic. ‘My apprentice fawning over a girl.’

The Sith Lord would no doubt kill Ji’Nora as a lesson to strengthen Maul’s hatred towards him. To make him more powerful.

A small Bantha made it’s way over to Maul. He recognized it as the baby of the herd and gave it’s head a brief pat on the head. Despite himself, Maul scowled, “I am petting livestock.”

He was a trained Sith, he should be out on assignment and continuing his training. Maul knew he could destroy Kenobi, he had made short work of Jin after all. The injury that Kenobi had landed that had almost killed him was because Maul had gotten cocky. 

There was no power to be gained here. No governments to influence or overthrow. No machinations for situations to result in what Maul needed. 

He spotted Ji’Nora making her way towards the house. Their eyes met and she gave him a soft smile and a wave before she disappeared through the front door.

Maul sighed. Which made him scowl. When did he start sighing?

He was the second most powerful being on the planet.

The front door opened and the human began to make his way towards the barn. Maul’s teeth clenched and focused on caring for the animals.

“Listen, Zabrak, I don’t know what you think you’re doing but I expect you to do the job we agreed upon.” Kadex said, crossing his arms.

Maul rounded on him, “And what do you think I’ve been doing this entire time, exactly?”

“Don’t play coy with me, I’ve seen you and Ji’Nora talking. I bought her and she’s not leaving this farm. Ever.”

Maul froze, the anger that he harboured towards this man almost equaled the hatred he had for his master. 

“Even if you tried to buy her, I’d still say no.” 

‘If you kill him, they’d blame Ji’Nora.’ Maul thought to himself as his hands clenched.

“She’s ugly as sin, I don’t see how you’d even want-Hgnh” Kadex stopped halfway through his sentence and clutched his throat.

Maul’s hand kept the force chokehold he had on the human as he walked closer. “What I find interesting is that you think you are somehow better than her. As if she were an ant and you are a steel toed boot.”

Kadex hit his knees, his eyes bugging out as they looked at Maul in terror.

“But that’s not the case is it. You are not even fit to breathe the air around her.” Maul squeezed tighter and he smirked when the human began to struggle more. “Every breath you breathe is a slight against her in my eyes.”

The human was nearing unconsciousness but Maul was not done with him yet, so he released his choke hold. Kadex wheezed and coughed as Maul waited impatiently so he could continue. When he did, Kadex attempted to get up and run away but Maul stopped him and turned him back around to where the human was on his knees before him.

Maul closed the distance between them and pulled his lightsaber out. He grabbed Kadex’s face and leaned over until his face was inches away from the human.

“I am only going to say this once, so listen closely. When I leave this place, Ji’Nora is coming with me. I will not buy her, we will simply walk away.” Maul ignited his lightsaber and relished the human’s look of terror bathed in the crimson red light. “Should you try to stop me, I will kill you. If you alert the authorities about her escape, I will kill you.”

He put the end of his lightsaber millimeters from his face. “Your life is in my hands, human. I am your judge, jury, and executioner. Your life is completely dependent upon my good graces and,” Maul chuckled. “I have none.”

Maul threw the human on the ground and made his way to exit the barn. “Now finish with the animals.”

At the door he turned to the human shakily getting to his feet.

“And Kadex.” The human flinched.

“Ji’Nora is mine.”


	7. One Dark Knight

Ji’Nora sat on her mattress reading her family book when she heard Maul come in the door. It was an hour after sunset and she had expected him a few hours ago. She knew it was him by the sound of his boots hitting the wood floor. Her stomach jumped and nervousness consumed her. ‘Deep breaths, Ji’Nora. You were fine in the barn, this is no different.’

Maul climbed the ladder into the attic room and walked to the edge of her mattress. He extended his hand and Ji’Nora put the book down beside her and took it. He gently pulled her to where she was standing in front of him.

She looked down at him, then back to their hands that were still joined. Maul lifted her chin so she was looking at him again.

“I need you to be prepared to leave at a moments notice.” Maul said, he hadn’t released his hold on her chin. “I may have put Kadex in his place and I anticipate he will alert the authorities.”

It took a second for what he was saying to register. Her throat threatened to close on her, “Y-You’d take me with you?”

His other hand came to join the other and cupped her face. “I have connections where I could have you set free. After that, it’d be your choice. I would make sure you were safe.”

She’d be free? Her heart began to race in her chest. “And if I wanted to stay with you for a bit longer?”

Maul’s eyes dropped to her lips, then back to meet her eyes. “Then you would stay with me. For however long you wanted.”

He went to remove his hands but Ji’Nora’s came up to keep them there. “We were going to talk in the barn.”

“So we were.” Maul said softly. 

Ji’Nora’s eyes darted to anywhere but Maul. “You know that I’ve lived here since I was young, so I don’t have any experience with” she cleared her throat. “Romantic relationships. But I would like to see-” She let her eyes meet his again. “I would like to see where this goes.”

Maul was silent before he brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. “When you are safe, we will discuss it.”

She wasn’t satisfied with that answer, and he must have been able to tell because his head lowered. Ji’Nora sighed and rested her forehead against his. They stood like that for a few seconds before she pulled away.

“What did you do that makes you think Kadex will report you.” She asked, turning to look for what she could bring with her.

“I nearly killed him and threatened to finish him off before I left here.” 

Ji’Nora’s eyebrows scrunched together. “That would do it.”

“And there is a reward for my capture, no doubt.”

“What did you do exactly?” Ji’Nora probed.

Maul was quiet for a moment before he said, “I killed a Jedi Master and his apprentice is the vengeful type.”

He killed a Jedi Master? “I thought the Jedi didn’t seek revenge.”

Maul snorted, “Tell that to the Jedi.”

Ji’Nora went silent and went to look for her things, which were few. She had a few skirts that she never got to wear, leggings, tunics, and her book. There was a bag that one of the others had left when they had been sold that she put all of it into. Maul had went to look out the attic window in the direction of the barn. As she zipped up the bag, his spine stiffened.

“What is it? Do you see someone?” Ji’Nora asked.

“Go downstairs.” Maul ordered. “I sense someone is coming.”

Ji’Nora grabbed the bag and followed Maul down the ladder. Maul drew her into his side and wrapped his arm around her. He quickly lead her to the door.

He drew short when his hand met the door knob. His eyes went wide and backed away. 

“We know you’re in there Darth Maul.” a voice called from outside the house. “Release the slave girl and surrender.” 

“Is it the Jedi?” Ji’Nora whispered.

Maul looked to her with alarm, as if he had forgotten she was there. “No, it is my-” He stopped before he continued. “Master.”

Master? “You’re a slave?” Ji’Nora gasped.

“No, I am a Sith.” Maul said, exasperated. “We don’t have time for this.” 

“Sidious! Stop right there.” another voice shouted.

“Is that the Jedi?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

“Maul, what are we going to do?” Ji’Nora asked, panicked. “I-I’ve never even held a weapon.”

“And you won’t have to. You are going to slip out the back window and run until you find a place far away enough to hide. I will find you when it’s safe but if I am not back within a few days. . .” Maul let his sentence trail off. He pushed her in that direction. “No one will follow you, I promise.”

Ji’Nora felt her throat tighten in fear. She wanted Maul to come with her. But she nodded and quickly headed to the washroom where there was a window she could make her escape.

When she opened the window, she heard several people yelling. A person named Sidious was taunting someone while the others were demanding his surrender. A sound came from the kitchen and an ominous red glow filled the hallway. Then a crash from Maul kicking in the front door could be heard. The yelling grew louder and sounds that Ji’Nora had never heard before began to fill the air. 

She slid into a sitting position on the window pane. It was only a couple feet off the ground and her long legs made the jump much shorter. As soon as her boots hit the ground, she did as Maul had told her and ran towards the treeline. 

She was about twenty feet from the house when she heard someone call from behind her. “Master Kenobi, the slave-”

Ji’Nora looked back while running and saw Maul wielding a glowing red lightsaber with two blades emanating from it. One end was currently buried in the chest of the person who must have tried to alert this Kenobi of where she was. Maul planted his foot beside his blade and pushed until his blade was free again. Four men charged him and Maul put his hand forward. They were all thrown back and they disappeared back into the front yard. Maul ran in that same direction. Ji’Nora gasped as she noticed blues, greens, and reds made a silhouette against the house.

With a shake of her head, she looked forward and saw she was getting close to the treeline. As soon as she got into the thicket of trees, she would be safer. 

As she passed the first tree, she slowed her pace slightly and readjusted the bag slung over shoulder. Ji’Nora wanted to stop and let her heart slow back down to normal but Maul had told her to run far away. 

The canopy of trees didn’t allow any moonlight to shine through and she had no light to use. She slowed and tried to go in a straight line while sending a plea to the Skyborn to show her a way. 

There was no more sounds of what she assumed was lightsabers crashing together but Ji’Nora went further just to be safe. Just ahead, there was a clearing with moonlight pouring through between the trees. She breathed a sigh of relief and allowed herself to stop to rest against a tree. 

‘This will definitely be an entry into the family book.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! But I'd like to thank all of y'all for leaving comments/kudos on this work! Hope you continue to enjoy!


	8. It Slipped Through Their Fingers

Ji’Nora had forgotten how long she had sat at the foot of the tree but she woke with a start when a bird began to chirp. She rose to her feet, ignoring the burn in her legs as she did so. The rest of her body protested and she stretched to try and alleviate some of the soreness. 

“Hello there.”

She gasped and turned to see a human man come out from hiding behind a tree. His hair was brown and he had a well trimmed beard. His robes were a cream color and he gave off an air of superiority. A lightsaber hung on his belt, his hand was posed to draw the weapon.

Ji’Nora began to back around the tree. “Leave me alone.”

“I am not here to hurt you, girl.” the man said, following her.

“I’m not a girl. Now leave me alone!” 

“You know I cannot do that. You are a slave and now that your master is dead-”

“Kadex is dead?” Ji’Nora would have celebrated this knowledge if the man hadn’t started to close the distance between them. Her eyes darted to the treeline, maybe she could still run?

“Please don’t. I have been awake for forty two hours and I will not be so forgiving if I have to chase after you.” he said. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her wrists.

Ji’Nora began to fight against him as the man pulled out binders. “Stop!”

“I may not like slavery, but it’s just how it is.” the man said, her attempts to release herself were pointless.

“Then your just as bad as the slavers.” Ji’Nora stomped on his foot and then kneed him between the legs. The man let go and he went to the ground.

Ji’Nora dove for her bag, she had just gotten it when the man got back to his feet. He grabbed the bag as she tried to run away.

With a rip the bag came apart, all the contents spilling to the ground. Her family book went flying towards the man. Without thinking, Ji’Nora dove for the book. 

The man ignited his lightsaber, thinking she was charging him. Just as her hands caught her book, Ji’Nora felt her body flying. Her head made a resounding crack as it struck a tree. 

The man cursed as he made his way to her. 

She felt herself slump the ground. Her face landing on her family book. The book had landed on a random page and to her dismay, a purple liquid began to stain the page where she could see.

‘No, my book. . .’

The man kneelt in front of her. “I’m sorry, I thought you were charging me. I didn’t mean-”

Ji’Nora didn’t hear the rest as her vision went dark.

\---  
Several days later. . .

Maul searched through the woods frantically. He had told her to wait for him hadn’t he?

It had taken hours to fight the Jedi back so him and his master could flee. Then it took another day to slip away from his master so he could return for Ji’Nora. 

This was the second day since he’s been searching for her. He had even searched at night, due to his people being able to see in the dark. ‘Ji’Nora should be here.’

The afternoon sun struggled to shine through the canopy of trees. Maul saw a clearing just ahead, providing some light.

Maul was almost to the clearing when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He crossed over to see a torn bag lying on the ground. Clothing was lying in every direction. His eyes widened as he realized it was Ji’Nora’s clothing. 

“Ji’Nora?” Maul called, forgetting that he should be keeping quiet. “Ji’Nora?” He scanned the area until his eyes landed on a nearby tree. 

Purple stained the pale ash colored trunk. Maul’s throat began to tighten with dread as he followed the trail down to the base of the tree.

There laid her book, purple stained the pages as well. 

He crossed over to it and plucked it from the ground. The purple had smudged the writing in the book, which was all in Kesh. Several of the pages were soaked but had dried. 

Maul knelt to see blood had also made its way onto the grass. What could have done this to her?

His chest began to ache. “JI’NORA! JI’NORA!” Maul bellowed as he look desperately for clues to where she was. The blood stopped close to the tree. There wasn’t enough to make him think that she had died, but she was hurt somewhere in these woods. 

Maul tore through the woods for another week with her book clutched in his hand. Then he spent another searching the nearby towns. He had even went to the slavers to read their records to see if she had been sold. Nothing.

The ache in his chest and the emotion he was beginning to realize as despair, plagued him. He kept thinking of Ji’Nora resting her forehead against his and her eyes shining with happiness when he told her he’d set her free. His lips still remembered how they had pressed against her hands after she had told him that she might want a relationship with him. But now she was hurt and he couldn’t find her. Maul looked down at her book, his hands tightening around the edges. There was no way to track a slave after they disappear. He had failed.

He lost Ji’Nora.


	9. Names of Ghosts

One year later. . . Coruscant

“What has you so pensive, brother?” a voice behind him said.

Maul turned to scowl at his Master’s newest apprentice, Savage Opress. Sidious had claimed that they needed to increase their numbers to pose a greater threat to the Jedi. Savage had joined them not long after the battle on Kadex’s farm. 

“Just because we share a sire, does not mean we are brothers, apprentice.” Maul growled. It was true, the two Zabraks had the same father. The two barely looked like each other, with Savage’s towering height and Maul’s lean build. Only thing they shared was their eye color. The burnished gold color that his own eyes had was apparently natural and not just a mark of Maul being a Sith. 

Savage scowled at Maul. ‘Nevermind, our scowls are similar.’

“And just because we don’t share a mother, doesn’t mean we’re not related, brother.” Savage said, his voice was deep and rumbling.

And now they both looked at each other, exchanging scowls. 

Maul rolled his eyes, “You are supposed to be meditating.”

“I couldn’t concentrate, so I came to talk to you.”

“The point of meditation is to improve your concentration, if you--”

“If I concentrated, which I’ve already said I can’t.” Savage grinned and snickered. He was still able to keep a positive attitude throughout his training, although the bags underneath his eyes had begun to deepen. 

Maul growled, “I was going to say discipline, which I am certain that you lack.”

“I’ve only seen that look on men who want someone just out of their reach.” Savage said, ignoring his brothers barbs.

“The only thing I want is power.”

“Mhm, I’m calling bullshit, brother. What was their name?”

“I said-”

“Master said that you had disappeared when he contacted our people to begin recruiting for a new apprentice. You were gone for a couple of months and found on a farm, with the machinery fixed. I’ve observed that you are skilled in mechanics which meant that you must have been the one working on the equipment.” Savage revealed, “You’re a Sith, why would you work on a farm?”

“I was trying to lay low.” Maul said, ‘Why am I even answering his questions?’

“Ah, so it had nothing to do with the Keshiri slave girl, then?”

Maul settled his chilling gaze on Savage. Daring him to say more.

Savage took the dare, “I don’t blame you, I would have stayed and tumbled in the hay with her too. Those Kesh women are ethereal creatures.” 

“Stop.”

“Did you know that some of them used to worship and follow the Sith? Is that why she liked you so much? Thought you were one of her gods that came to save her?”

Maul ignited his lightsaber and lunged for his brother. Savage ignited his own and blocked him. “I’m sorry, brother, I was just curious.”

He glared at Savage, baring his teeth. Why did he feel better knowing that Savage knew part of his current torment? That he couldn’t find Ji’Nora, couldn’t fulfill the promises he had given her. Surprising himself, he let his scowl fade and deactivated his lightsaber. 

“Won’t you tell me?”

“So you can tell our Master? No.” Maul said.

“You are my family, Maul, my loyalty is to you above all else.” Savage said, his eyes sincere. How had he been the one his Master selected from his people? 

The guilt had been eating him for this past long, excruciating year. It almost overpowered his hatred for his Master. He felt himself weakening and knew that his Master did, too. Would it help to confide in Savage, especially since he had some delusion that they were connected?

Maul was silent as he contemplated what he should do. Meanwhile, Savage went to sit on the floor, as if this was his own room. Maul almost scowled at that when he realized that he had allowed him to even enter his private quarters in the first place.

Crossing his arms across his chest, he lowered himself to the floor as well. “Her name was Ji’Nora and her family was from Keshtah, so no, she didn’t believe I was one of her gods.” At least that’s what her book had said. Said book was currently residing in the top drawer of the table beside his bed.

“Ji’Nora?”

Maul continued, his tone harsh. “And I did not stay to tumble her. She helped me heal from an infection that I could not tend to myself.”

“So you stayed out of gratitude?”

He could just say yes and Savage would never know. “To be honest, I was-” How can he put to words what he had felt for her? When he himself didn’t understand?

“I do not know why I did, I reasoned that I needed to hide and the farm could do that but. . .” Maul trailed off.

“It is okay to not understand, brother. You stayed, that’s all you need to know.” Savage said, “Where is this Ji’Nora now?”

“I told her to run and hide. When I went to look for her in the woods, all I found was some of her blood and a Keshiri text that she read every night.” Maul said, rubbing his face. He was beginning to feel the desperation he had felt when he had been trying to find her. “I searched all the surrounding towns and even kept my eye on the slave trades for months afterward trying to see if she surfaced.”

“And she never did?”

Maul shook his head. “I kept her book.” He chuckled, “Even though I couldn't read Kesh.” The book had different handwriting throughout it, meaning that the book had belonged to different people before it had been given to Ji’Nora. 

“Are you still watching the trade routes?” Savage asked. “There’s a chance that the Jedi are the ones that found her and might keep her for information.”

“Ji’Nora knows nothing, she had only confirmed that I was a Sith and I told her that I had assassinated Jin.” Maul said, “And what would they do with a slave? If the public caught wind of the precious Jedi keeping a slave, it’d tarnish their reputation.” There was no way Ji’Nora was with the Jedi. “And I check often still, but you know how it is.”

It was easy for slaves to completely disappear in the shuffle of trade. Their names were constantly changed, especially if the particular slave was being hidden. ‘And if the Jedi had taken her, they would have made sure that her name had been changed.’

That meant that Ji’Nora could have been any of the slaves that had been sold in the past year. 

“She’s lost, brother.” Maul said, his shoulders falling.

“Brother?” Savage smirked.

“Apprentice.” Maul scowled.


	10. Like a Thief in the Night

“Nidia, it’s time to head out.”

‘That’s not my name.’ Ji’Nora thought as she heard the engines that kept the looms spinning turn off. She covered her mouth as a dry cough fought its way out of her chest. Tiny pieces of the material that was used on the looms floated through the room and had begun to set up in her lungs. Ji’Nora could feel the tightness beginning in her chest and she wasn’t the only one. Everyone in this factory coughed, some even brought up blood.

‘I’m going to die in a dark, sweltering factory.’ All of the slaves here only lasted three years. ‘And I’ve been here for almost a year.’

Ji’Nora wasn’t afraid of dying, she just wished that she had been able to see her family again. 

And Maul.

It still stung that she could have been free if that Jedi hadn’t stumbled upon her. Ji’Nora blamed him for every cough and every cut from the spinning looms. Because she knew why the Jedi had turned their cheek and sold her into a back-breaking sector. 

Technically, they knew that Kenobi’s quest for revenge was against their code but Kadex was dead, the Sith would never reveal themselves. Which left the sole witness to the battle, the slave girl.

‘As if anyone would have listened to me if I spoke out.’ 

Ji’Nora walked out of the factory, temporarily blinded by the sun reflecting off the desert sand. This region was completely different than she had ever experienced. All she knew was that it was across a vast ocean that she had gotten a glimpse of in the transporter here. 

Even if she could escape, there’d be no way for her to get back to where she had been without getting caught. 

The only benefit of this new place was that there were several Keshiri with Keshtah heritage here. She hadn’t spoken in Kesh since she had last visited her family at thirteen. But now she spoke more Kesh than she did standard. 

“Heading home, Ji’Nora?” A tall Keshiri named Desh said.

Ji’Nora gave the man a soft smile, “I am.”

“Can I walk with you?” Desh grinned at her and that almost made her stomach flutter, if she hadn’t kept comparing him to Maul. 

Ji’Nora was cut off from answering by another violent cough that made her slightly dizzy. Desh grabbed her elbow, his grin disappearing. 

“How long have you been coughing like that?” his face looked concerned. He put a hand to her head and swore. “You’re burning up!”

She knew that she had been running a low grade fever for a few weeks, but where could she go for medical care? 

“My mother has a tonic that will bring the fever down. Let me take you to her.” Desh pleaded. 

Ji’Nora shook her head, “They do head count--”

“They don’t even call you by your real name, Ji’Nora. I’ll tell one of the women to cover for you when they call your name and punch your card for you.” 

She shook her head, “No, that will just get them in trouble.”

Desh’s lips thinned but he didn’t press the issue. “I’ll try to bring it for our shift tomorrow then.”

He took her back to her quarters and only left after several assurances from Ji’Nora that she’d be okay. 

Her back ached, her hands hurt every time she moved them, and the coughs were getting worse and worse throughout the night. ‘If I go to bed, that might help.’

But it didn’t help, she tossed and turned all night, having to get up several times in more coughing fits. 

Before she knew it, the sound of the buzzer of shift change sounded which meant Ji’Nora had to get up. Her feet felt like lead as she walked back to the factory. 

As she stood at her loom, the room moved and went in and out of focus. Desh had passed by and whispered that he had given the tonic to one of her roommates since the guard was watching Ji’Nora’s section today. She had barely been able to nod in acknowledgement. 

Three hours later, Ji’Nora knew that she couldn’t take this anymore. Her breaths had begun to weeze and she felt like she couldn’t get enough air. 

She stepped away from the loom and the woman beside went to steady her when she almost fell backwards. “Ji’Nora, just hang on, we need to get you away from the loom. Don’t pass--”

Ji’Nora heard nothing as the world went dark.

\-----  
She woke with a start, seeing a white ceiling above her. Her chest felt lighter as she tried to sit up. She went to rub her face but was stopped by something attached to her wrist. A set of cuffs anchored her to the bed railing.

“Good, the doctor will want to know that you are awake.” a robotic voice said.

Ji’Nora turned to see a medical droid hovering next to her.

“W-” she cleared her throat, “What happened.”

“You lost consciousness due to lack of oxygen. The hazardous working conditions caused the fibers in the air to enter your lungs, damaging them. And you had developed bronchitis which exacerbated your situation.” the droid explained. “The doctor will answer any questions you have on your prognosis.”

At that moment, the door opened to reveal the doctor who was. . .Keshiri?

Ji’Nora sat dumbfounded at the woman in front of her, all the Keshiri she had seen were slaves. She averted her gaze, looking down at the cuff on her wrist.

‘What could have I been, if my life was like hers?’

“Did the droid fill you in?” the doctor said, her eyes searching Ji’Nora’s. She pressed a button on the bed and a beeping sound began. “I’m taking your vitals again. The droid is handy but its gauges are shoddy at best.”

Ji’Nora shook her head. “It said that I was sick and where I work has damaged my lungs.”

The doctors eyes flashed, “The fibers in that place are small enough to inhale and it irritates the lungs. You already have scarring in your left lung. That place should be giving you a mask.” She had spat at the word ‘place.’ 

Ji’Nora didn’t know what to say or do, so her eyes drifted back to the cuff.

“I didn’t want to put that on you.” the doctor said softly. “But they threatened to take you home if I didn’t.”

Why did Ji’Nora feel shame talking to this woman? Her ears were burning as she said. “Thank you for helping me.”

“You’re welcome, Nidia.”

“That’s not my name.” Ji’Nora said sharply. “That’s not my name.” The second time it came out softer. 

“Then what is it?”

“Ji’Nora Babhla. They changed it when they brought me here so he couldn’t find me.” 

“You were in danger so they changed your name?”

“No, I was safe.” Ji’Nora said, her throat tightening. “I would have been free, but now I’m doomed to die a slow death in a factory surrounded by sand.”

Ji’Nora and the doctor were silent for several minutes before the doctor spoke up.

“I could sign your death certificate.”

Ji’Nora looked up. “What?”

“If the authorities think you’re dead, they won’t look for you. You could be free and leave this place.” 

“But you’d be in trouble for helping me-”

“Ji’Nora, four generations of my family were in the same position as you. Someone helped them escape and that allowed me to be here with you in a position of power. I’ve only been at this hospital for a month and I’ve already seen too many of our people and others die because of what they put you through.” A look of anger crossed over the doctors face. “Let me use that power to set you free.”

Ji’Nora’s breath stopped, she was being serious? “And signing my death certificate will do this?”

“I’m sorry to say but the bodies of slaves are cremated shortly after death. No one would investigate because you were on deaths door.” the doctor said, “You could escape when I would be taking your body to be cremated.”

It sounded like a risky plan but what other choice did she have? To wait until Maul found her (if he was even looking)? All the while worsening her condition until she died at the loom?

No. Ji’Nora Babhla had spent the majority of her life sheltered and let others decide her fate for her.

“It’s a stupid plan-”

“I’ll do it.”

\------  
“Brother.”

Maul opened one eye to look at Savage, “I am meditating, come back later.”

“It’s about the woman you told me about last week. I think I found something.” Savage had a grim look on his face, the bags under his eyes were more pronounced.

He clenched his teeth. This is not why he told Savage! Maul did not need an inexperienced eye combing through information that their master could monitor them on.

“I found records of a Nidia with no last name being sold to a manufacturer in Tatooine by an undisclosed seller. It was shortly after the battle.”

Maul jumped to his feet, Nidia was a common name for the Keshiri. “I will investigate, thank you, brother.”

“Brother, wait.” Savage put his hand on his shoulder.

“If you attempt to stop me from going to her-”

“No.”

Maul narrowed his eyes, “If you attempt to intervene and tell our master.” his head reeled back as if he had been slapped. “Then you are my enemy as well.” He spat.

Savage shook his head, his look still bleak. “I would never do that, let me explain.”

Maul looked over Savage’s face and a numb feeling washed over him. “No, she is not-”

“There’s a death certificate.”

Maul lunged for the pad in Savages hands. There were two documents, one with the trade and a death certificate that was listed as “Nidia Ji’Nora Babhla.” Nidia had been crossed out with one thin line. He scoured the page.

Deceased Keshiri female

Age: twenty-seven

Occupation: slave

Cause of death: Byssinosis, severe scarring to lungs

He began to crush the sides of the pad as he continued to read the height, hair color, eye color. . .

“Brother,” Savage laid a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Body.” Maul whispered.

“What d-”

“BODY, what did they do with her body?” Maul rounded on Savage.

“The local government there usually. . .cremates.”

Maul swayed on his feet as bile climbed up his throat. “Sh-she would not have wanted that. She would have wanted hillside with sunshine and flowers.” Had his voice just broke? 

‘My Ji’Nora, no longer alive?’

“No doubt this is what they intended, they just got rid of their last witness.” Savage said sadly. “Slaves sent to manufacturing don’t last long.”

Maul felt fury lash through him, hatred as he had never known. It rivaled his hatred against his Master, even. There was only one other person to blame besides himself for the death of Ji'Nora. 

His next word came out with an acidic hiss.

“Kenobi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Hope you enjoyed! I haven't written anything in AGES so tell me what you think (be gentle please, I'm fragile lol). This also has NOTHING to do with my need to have Maul in chaps. . .nothing.


End file.
